darksoulsfandomcom-20200223-history
Giant Archer of the Undead Settlement
The Giant Archer of the Undead Settlement is a character in Dark Souls III. Locations Undead Settlement *Found at the top of the settlement's tower. To reach him, make the lift that leads to the Road of Sacrifices go down first without riding it, and then ride it up to the top of the tower. Farron Keep *While not physically reachable in this area, his presence is evidenced by his trademark arrows raining down near the area where the Great Crab attacks in the poisonous swamp. Cathedral of the Deep *Again, not physically seen here but his arrows will start raining down on the little cemetery located in front of the cathedral's main gates. Description An unnamed giant reminiscent of Hawkeye Gough. He is similar to those other Giant Slaves found within the Irithyll Dungeon and the Cathedral of the Deep. The shackles he bears and grinds piercing through various parts of his body are evidence of an untold but surely sorrowful past. A skillful warrior who took refuge on the highest tower of the settlement, now uses his mighty greatbow to defend the land from the monstrosities brought by the curse and which now lurk in this ruined and desolated realm. With astounding accuracy and arrows that explode upon contact, the road leading to meet him will not be an easy one, should one dare to cross his line of fire. While his monstrous appearance may make one to think it twice before approaching him, once spoken to will reveal he is actually friendly and resolved to provide a helping hand to those who ask for it. His presence is usually associated with places where young white birches grow. The branches of these trees are thought to be a "token of friendship", which the giant usually presents to those who have gained his trust. Once befriended, he will lend his extraordinary archery skills in some of the most dangerous areas found in Lothric. Strategy Upon meeting and possibly befriending the giant, the player will have two choices: either let their new friend live to aid them while traversing a few dangerous areas in the game, or kill him to obtain the Hawk Ring. If the latter option has been chosen, then he may be challenged at the top of his tower in the Undead Settlement; an easy task due to the small space where he is encountered at and which will severely compromise his mobility. In addition, the nearby staircase will provide complete cover from all of his attacks. The giant drops the Hawk Ring upon defeat, an accessory that allows arrows to travel a longer distance. Drops Hawk Ring | Hawk Ring (DSIII).png 100px | Guaranteed }} Dialogue Notes *Choosing the Young White Branch as a burial gift at the beginning of the game, and carrying it while traversing areas where the Giant Archer attacks, will make him only target enemies. *Young White Branches gifted by the giant have a different in-game description than normal ones and also occupy a different slot within the player's inventory. **If the player is not carrying one of these particular branches in their inventory, the giant will turn hostile once again. ***Apart from preventing the giant from targeting the player, carrying one of these branches in one's inventory will prevent them from taking any damage from his arrows. **The giant may be befriended as many times as necessary, presenting the player with another branch each time. *If the player collects all Young White Branches in the game (Undead Settlement, Cathedral of the Deep, and Farron Keep), the giant will die and the Hawk Ring will then become able to be looted from his body atop the tower. Trivia *All three areas where the giant lends a hand are visible from his lookout point at the top of the tower: the Undead Settlement, the Farron Keep, and the Cathedral of the Deep. **Likewise, his tower can be seen from all three areas where he helps the player, although it may be difficult to locate it in the Farron Keep due to the dense foliage. *The greatbow and greatarrows that he uses are Gough's Greatbow and Gough's Great Arrows, respectively. Gallery Giant archer.jpg|The Giant in the tower